


Just sex

by CrazyMofos



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMofos/pseuds/CrazyMofos
Summary: 感觉如此之好，哦，上帝，我发誓我是在天堂，没有疑问，他做的是最好的，他非常出众，但是……这是个问题，我爱上了他。我是Louis，是的，他是Harry。





	Just sex

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731783) by [maeeandlarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeeandlarry/pseuds/maeeandlarry). 



First day, 05:45 p.m.  
   
我因情欲而如此盲目，甚至没有意识到我都做了些什么蠢事。  
"你说什么?"他焦虑地问。  
我粗重地呼吸着，我简直想打自己，真的。我怎么这么傻？尽管我很抱歉，但我不能让Harry知道，不然他就会找我的乐子。  
"没什么，真的没什么。忘了它，好吗？请继续。”我恳请道。  
他怀疑地看着我，但是并没有停下动作。他和我也许不过就是一起做爱罢了, 就是我对他有什么别的情感又有什么关系呢？  
说我爱你有什么错？  
   
第二天 3:40 a.m.  
   
他是那样的擅长他所做的事, 上帝啊! 他就像是个天使。 毫无疑问，如果你问我什么，Harry Styles就是所有的回答。几小时过去了，他，幸运地, 没有再讨论这个问题；他只是，doing it, 并做的越来越好。  
我怎么会怀疑，他就是个天使。  
上帝啊，我发誓，光是想到他我就会勃起。但是当然了，他给我blowjobs时是那么棒。如果他离开，我一定会哭的。  
’天使‘不足以形容他的美好。  
   
第三天 02:30 a.m.  
   
我不明白，为什么他会说要用套, please，就好像他会怀孕一样。  
他的精液留在套里，但我希望那可以在我体内。他第一次的时候他问过，然后再也没有。我挺担心，是的，但我们都很干净，不是吗？  
我被套填满着而不是他的精液，真羞耻。  
我只想要他的dick。  
   
Fourth day, 01:00 a.m.  
   
"别人!?" 我不安地问，  
“是的，Louis。”他回答，就好像再平常不过。  
他怎么能这样对我？他刚才告诉我他在背着我和别人交往！却禁止我和除他以外的人上床！我恨死他了，这个漂亮的笨蛋。  
“你怎么能禁止我和别人交往却自己这么做？”  
“这不一样。”  
“怎么不一样了？”  
“我禁止你，不是我自己。”  
“好吧，我也禁止你这么做。”  
“不，你不可以。”他笑。  
“为什么？”  
“因为你是bottom。”

就像是一记猛拳，这伤害到了我！我是bottom又如何？我平等的权利呢？  
“但是..."  
"没有但是，现在闭嘴然后趴下。”他强势地说。  
他的眼神让我害怕，他没有意识到那对我是怎样的伤害。但为了让他在我身边，我不得不服从。  
我叹气，让他做任何他想对我做的事。我什么都不想了，我只想拥有他。  
   
Fifth day, 06:34 p.m.  
   
既然如此，I did not enjoy it with Harry.他的名字是Mike，而且他……是个hottie.  
是的，我本应对Harry无比忠诚，但如果他去见别人，那么我也可以。他甚至没有征得我的同意，这是第一次，于是我决定也去找别人。  
最棒的是，Mike让我当攻。感觉真是太好了。Harry很好没错，但我可以更好。  
我微笑了，如果他可以找别人，为什么我不行？是的，其他人。  
   
Sixth day, 02:02 a.m.  
   
他说他想我了!这让我惊讶，毫无疑问，我其实并不相信。每次我们上床的时候他都一句话也不说，他只是那样，动作完美，却一句话也不说，难道因此就会世界末日吗？  
在他找了别人之后，今天他第一次来敲我的门。我开门之后，他给了我一个热烈的吻，在我耳边轻轻呢喃着，然后说：“我想你了。”真是出乎我的意料。  
“我保证再也不会和别人上床了，我保证。”我听错了吗？  
"你感觉还好吗，Harry?"  
"Yeah, great."  
我笑了，今夜注定会是不同寻常的。 “你要怎样让我确认你不会离开我再找别人？”  
“因为一想到不能和你做爱我就会感到难受。”  
好吧，这本来可以更加浪漫一些的，但是就是这样。  
“Oh, Harry，我也想你了。”  
他轻佻地笑了，抱住我的腰，给了我一个粗暴的吻。  
   
Seventh day, 3:20 p.m.  
   
"噢，上帝啊!" 我呻吟着，该死的, 我感觉就像是在天堂。  
他的手放到了我的大腿上，掐着它们 ，就好像它们将要消失一样，我感到疼痛，但是没有什么比得上我现在的快感，我的脑海里有95% 被这快感占据着，剩下5% 是Harry看我的眼神。  
上帝啊。  
我的身体颤抖着，渴求着更多。更多、更多。  
"Harry, 看在上帝的—oh, yes, there" 他用手指重复着他的动作。  
他抚摸着我的G点，shit, 我想不到自己可以叫地如此淫荡。  
“看样子我摸到什么有趣的地方。” 他在我耳边呢喃，颤抖着。  
我感到自己像是要窒息一般。  
"Harry ... 我-我想告诉你一件事，”我说。  
他走开了，却没有看着我。  
"Louis" 他说，像是责备的语气，“不要说什么会让你等会后悔的话。”  
什么意思。  
   
Eighth day, 12:40 a.m.  
   
我的大脑接受着他灌输给我的东西。他求我不要离开，留下来，等着他，可是他却没有来！  
我不明白，他是如何使我无法控制自己的动作和语言——如果那算语言的话。  
他真是变化无常。  
我放弃了自尊，我拿起了手机给他打电话。  
三个嘟嘟声过后,我听到了Harry低沉的嗓音，穿透了我的灵魂。  
"Louu-ee!" 他哼唱着，拖着长音，像是喝醉了。  
"你特么在哪?"  
"忘了打给你了，我在一个派对上，今天不能去你那里了，抱歉。”  
我听着背景的音乐声，感到自己的心在颤抖。  
我为自己的顺从而叹气，挂断了电话。  
他为什么要这么伤害我。  
   
Ninth day, 9:00 p.m.  
   
"Louis，快打开这该死的门！"  
我听到了Harry的高喊声。  
我听任自己去开门。The very damned plant me as if I were a damn anyone and not with whom he has sex every night.我被施压，焦虑，受伤。  
他来了，就好像什么都没有发生，感到十分正常，而我却处在崩溃的边缘。  
"Lou, 快开门啊，baby。"  
我阖眼，breathing for the nickname, living on the nickname.  
"我知道你一定在家。”他继续说。  
我靠着门，然后跌到了地板上。我听到他也倒地了。  
“Love, please, you're killing me"  
我朝自己笑笑，觉得自己傻透了。  
我起身开门，直到听到他的声音。  
"我不知道你为什么这么不高兴，快打开门，让我给你一个棒棒的blowjob，你一定会觉得好多了。"  
我停在了半路，深呼吸，然后转身回到了自己的房间。  
   
   
Tenth, eleventh, thirteenth, fourteenth, fifteenth day, 8:30 p.m.  
   
手机不停地响着，完全没有要停下来的意思。Harry的语音信件越来越多。距离上一次我与他相隔不到半米已经过去了五天，他虽然没有再回来，但是却一直在坚定地给我打电话。  
我不想见他，我不该见他，为了我的心智健康。我只要自己一个人就好了，我可以冥想，想我会做什么。  
我不想再这样继续下去了。或者说，是的，我想要的不只这些，我想要感情，强烈的感情。我爱他，但是看起来他来找我只不过是为了做爱罢了，这让我很受伤。  
我听到手机又响了，它一直响着，然后停下来，我第一次在删除语音信件之前听了它的内容。  
"我想你了，我需要你，我欠你一个道歉。我之前真是傻透了，我现在知道你为什么生气，因为我忘记了，那是五天前，我很抱歉。Lou,我这几天一直在想你，这是第一次，我只想要见到你并知道你是不是好好的，知道你是不是还在生我的气，知道你是不是像我想你一样想我。我想要拥你入怀，吻你，给你我的宠爱和爱抚，对你做任何你想要我对你做的事,我会和你一起分享你的情感。然后你会再重新对我做出决策。please, 当你可以的时候，请回电。”  
   
Sixteenth day, 4:20 pm  
   
等我打开门，他几乎是冲了进来，冲进我的怀里。  
他吻了我的整张脸，又在我的发间深吸了一口气，放松了他的肩膀。  
"God, 你不知道我有多想你。"  
我笑着走开，然后害羞的吻上他的唇。  
“对不起亲爱的，我再也不会这么做了，我不会再这样离开你，I'll make you happy, baby"  
我微笑。  
“我们来做爱吧。"  
他看着我就好像我说了什么被禁止的事情。就好像我犯了一个滔天大罪。就好像我亵渎了神灵。就好像这是世界上最糟糕的事。  
但我不在乎了。And,一毫秒之后，他也不在乎了。  
他对我微笑，然后抱住我的大腿，将我提了起来。他粗暴的吻着我，抱着我去了我的房间。  
上帝啊，我真想念他的吻。  
   
Seventeenth day, 8:30 a.m.  
   
"我很高兴你愿意留下来过夜。”'我轻柔的说。  
我依然不敢相信，在我们做爱之后他吻了我的额头，还帮我盖好了被子，然后躺在了我的床上从背后抱着我 ... 最棒的是，睡在我的怀里。  
我仍在试图接受，我害怕他被吓到。  
"我认为这么做是对的。for you。”他耸肩说。  
我叹了口气，拿起了我的杯子。  
"你有工作吗？"  
"没有。"  
我又叹了口气。当我不说类似于 "God, more, more, there, get it, fuck me, ah"之类的话，和他交流似乎有点困难。  
他从侧面看着我，然后又把头转了回去。  
"谢谢你做了早餐，你不用这么做的，但是无论如何还是谢谢你。”  
他耸肩。  
"我想这么做，为了你。”他重复着，像个机器人。  
我翻了个白眼。我并不想谈论这个。

Eighteenth day, 5:00 a.m.  
   
"GOD! Yes! "我呻吟着。  
Harry继续挑逗着我，我的床颤抖着发出吱呀声。  
他的睾丸撞着我的臀部，我大口地喘着气，他的dick进入了我，他在我的体内进出着。  
我的butt疼但是我不在乎了，Harry被笼罩在汗水和喘息中，而我被他的身体笼罩着，这很光荣。  
他抚摸着我的前列腺，我大声地呻吟着，让他的动作更加激烈。I moved faster, moving with him.  
他猛烈地撞击，用力地抓着我的大腿，我觉得自己像是要被折成两半。  
我感觉他在我体内射精，我爬上了他的胸膛。  
"上帝啊，Louis，你对我真好。”他呻吟着，侧躺下来。  
我的身体仍在颤抖着，我慢慢地点了点头。  
"And you, Harry, 你对我真不好。"  
   
Nineteenth day, 3:37 am  
   
我们一起躺在我的残留着精液的床上，一丝不挂，Harry看着我，用他灿若繁星的双眼。  
"你知道吗，当我第一次看到你的时候，我想，天呐，我一定要操他。”他说。  
我温柔地笑了。真浪漫。“我第一次看到你的时候，我想，天呐，我一定要他操我。”我开玩笑地回答。  
他笑出了声。"你很美，Louis。我不知道你为什么还留在这里。”  
我笑，“因为我住在这里啊。”  
他也笑“不，我是说，在这儿，在我身边。  
我感到紧绷，却抑制自己的情绪。  
因为我爱你。因为我爱你啊。  
"我也不知道。”我撒了谎。  
我想告诉你的不止这些。  
他认真地看着我，像是在沉思。  
“你真的很美。”他在我耳边呢喃着，让我有些措手不及。我还没有回答，他继续说：“你是那么完美，你就是我想要的那个人，过去是，现在也是。”我的心强烈地跳动着，让我感觉像是要死了一样。他刚才告诉我，他需要我?  
我深呼吸，感到难以抑制的激动。  
"Harry ..."  
"什么都不要说。”他打断了我， "please"  
这是第一次，我没有再缄默不语。  
"我也是，Harry, 我也是。"  
   
Twentieth day, 11:11 a.m.  
   
"我很遗憾你不这么觉得。”他嘟囔着。  
我更加生气了，“你根本就不知道发生了什么！当我看着你的时候！我唯一在想的就是这么做，与你共度余生！”  
"上帝啊！Louis，我们一开始可不是这么想的!" 他恼怒极了，甚至开始抓他自己的头发。  
"我知道，该死的！但你不明白！这让我感到很受伤Harry，去假装我们不过只是床伴关系，但是我们两都知道我们之间其实不止这些！”  
他钳住我的手臂，将我固定在墙上，狂怒地。  
毫不犹豫地，他吻了我，他品尝我的唇, 他的舌和我的在一起，我们的唇共舞，犹如一体。  
我感觉到了，我知道，他就像我爱他那样爱我。这都是真的，就是这样。  
当我们分开，我看到他的眼神里充满了爱意和理解。  
"我爱上你了，Harry，我爱你。”我坦白。  
他的表情整个地变了，然后他放开了我。  
He walked side by side, frustrated. 他停下来，眼里的决心和恶意使我感到脊背发凉。  
"Louis, 你难道没有意识到吗？”他问，“从一开始就是这样。”我皱眉。  
"什么?"  
"This" 他指了指自己又指了指我。  
我的信心增长了。  
"是什么?"  
他顽皮地笑了。  
又怂了耸肩，满不在乎。  
"Just sex”  
THE END

Finished translating at 11:05 on 2018.3.31

**Author's Note:**

> Translate by May


End file.
